Hidden Love
by GoLdOnEaGlE
Summary: What happens when both Ash and Dawn finally see their love for each other? And what happens when Dawn says something that will change them forever? Pearlshipping, AshxDawn, WARNING: LEMON A gift to all true pearlshippers still out there. DAMN! Over 15000 views AWESOME! Please don't forget to Review! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, This is my first fanfic and it is a Pearlshipping lemon. I'm a huge pearlshipper! XD and I have a sick mind I know but I'm not afraid of all your guys judgement. I'm a pervert and proud! Na just kidding that would be weird but I'm a little lose in the head. well any way hope you enjoy my fic and don't to forget to R&R! No flames please! Don't like Pearlshipping DON'T READ!**

**Copyright:I DON'T OWN POKEMON! (I wish I do)**

**Dedication: To all the true pearlshippers still out there who still support Pearlshipping even if its 2013!**

**Anyway enough of my endless jappering and On with the story!**

Normal POV(FOCUS:Dawn)

"Ugh!" Ash groans "Come on, Ash we know you want to get to Mount Corment to go to Hearthome city for your gym battle but we need to set up camp it's late!" complains Dawn. Brock looks towards the setting sun over the mountains, "She's right Ash, you and Pikachu are going to have to wait." Ash and Pikachu look at the ground in disappointment, Brock continues, "Man I can't wait to see Fantina, I heard how beautiful she is." He goes in to a day dream about the purple haired woman only to be rudely interrupted by Croagunk who had escaped his pokeball. Brock turns around quickly to face the blue frog, who's fingertips started glowing purple,

"Aw..SHIT—AGH!" Brock falls to the ground in pain from the poison jab twitching with Croagunk chuckling and dragging Brock away.

Ash and Pikachu's glum turn to laughter as Brock is dragged. Dawn smiles and watches Ash laugh with a blush kissing her cheeks,

_He is sooo cute….even hot….WHAT HOLD UP DAWN BERLTZ! Do I like Ash?_

_ S_he is snapped out of her dreams by Ash,

"Hello, Earth to Dawn you coming or not? While dragging Brock, Croagunk found a clearing to set up camp. Hurry up!"

Dawn snaps out of thought to see Ash and Pikachu following a thin path through the forest, created by Brock's stunned body. She giggles at the trail and follows Ash. Her mind goes back to herself asked question,

_He is really cute, funny, sweet, caring, and so determined to do anything he aims for. I think I do like him more than as a friend…I think I love him._

She starts blushing again and it turns from the pink earlier to a ruby red. She didn't even noticed that the whole time she was thinking she had simultaneously set up her tent in the clearing. She stepped back stunned,

_Wow. _She turns around and to see Ash shirt less and ponding a mallet on the stake of Brock's tent since he was still stunned and silently cursing out Croagunk under an Oak tree. If Dawn thought she was blushing hard before, now she felt her whole body is red like the ruby. She quickly shuts her eyes and squints them with knuckles of her index fingers. She reopens them to see him wearing his vest and shirt, still working on the tent. Then like magic his vest and shirt are off again! Dawn let out a small squall under her breath. She knew her mind is tricking her but she loves it. Then her mind got weird, and she looked down at his pants and her mind went to work in a perverted way. He mentally took off his pants. Her blush increased as she imagines him in navy blue boxers. In her mind's eye he has a toned body but no physical wonder. She sees broad shoulders and strong muscles from his years of walking and training with his Pokémon. She quickly shakes her head before she started visualized Ash's…. well….his male organ. She looks up at Ash again and of course he is wearing cloths. The tent is set and Ash notices the bluentte with a deep shade of red on her checks.

_Is she getting sick? I hope not._

Dawn is sitting down on the cool forest grass looking at Ash and in deep thought. He approaches her silently and sits next to her,

"You ok Dawn? You're kinda red in the face. You're not catching cold are you?" He speaks in comforting voice.

His voice and his caring attitude tug at her heart string, though she is kinda disappointed with his thick-headedness.

"Y-y-ya I'm fine Ash just I need to take a walk real fast. I-I'll be back." She stutters and rises to her feet and flattens out her pink shirt. "You sure you're okay?" "Hey, No need to worry right?" Ash laughs, "That's when I worry the most but all right." She giggles and gives Ash a bubbly smile and walks into the thick woods. A small pink blush appears on Ash's face after hearing her laugh and seeing her smile.

Normal POV(FOCUS: Ash/Brock)

_Why am I Blushing?_

Ash was confused about why he blushed when Dawn smiled at him.

_I never blushed before when she smiles at me. Hmmmmm._

Brock, who has recovered from the PJ attack from his pokemon walks over to Ash, seeing the blush on his face. Brock smirks mentally at the blushing boy. Ash sees his older brother figure friend walk over. "Hey Brock! Good to see you better." "Yep, Good to feel better, thanks for setting up my tent." "Ya, no problem." Brock sits next to Ash taking the same place as Dawn. He knows Ash has feelings for Dawn but is to Thickheaded to see it. Brock resumes the conversation, "Where is Dawn?" "She is taking a walk through the woods." "Hmmmm, Ash I'm going to talk to you man to man, ok?" Ash gives a puzzled look to Brock at the saying man to man. Ash has never had a father to give him a talk like this. But Brock is a best friend and basically his older brother "Ummm ok Brock." He continues, "Ash, Do you like Dawn?" Ash smiles, "Of course I do she is my best friend." Brock laughs and shakes his head, "No Ash, you idiot, I mean do you like-_like_ Dawn?" Brock choses to try langue a 15 year old will understand. Ash remains silent for a bit and a blush rises to his cheeks.

"U-um N-no I don't think so." Ash stutters out. Brock smirks, "_I got you now Ketchum."_

Brock continues, "Come on Ash it's obvious you have a crush on her. You always smile at her, laugh with her, you even cried with her when she lost her first contest. And you're always cheering her on." Ash's blushed depend. _Crap! I think I do like her._ "Maybe your right Brock." Ash said with a hint of defeat in his voice. Ash speaks again with his face in is hands. "What if she doesn't like me back?" Brock shakes his head, "You can what if yourself till you die Ash or you can take action." Ash laughs knowing Brock is a "man of action" from his constant hitting on the ladies.

Ash stands up and looks down at his spiky haired 'brother' and smirks with renewed courage in his eyes. "You know what Brock? I'm going to tell her how I feel. I don't care if she doesn't like me back but I need to tell her." Brock gave his 'little brother' a thumbs up. Ash returns the thumbs up with his own and walks in the direction Dawn went. Pikachu follows close behind, holding a bottle of ketchup in one hand while Buneary was cuddling his right arm. Buneary had escaped earlier while Dawn was day dreaming about her favorite thickheaded boy. Ash knees down to their height. "Guys I need to find Dawn but I have to do It alone. I'll be back soon. Pikachu nods and responds with a Pika(ok). Buneary turns to Pikachu(I hope he finally confess to her! He is so hopeless!) Ash walks down the small path Dawn made earlier with her feet. Pikachu sighs,(He may be hopeless but he doesn't back down when he has courage like that.)

Normal POV(FOCUS:Dawn)

Dawn walks through the forest with her mind buzzing.

_I like him…..I love him._

Dawn's mouth curls into a smile as memories of the raven haired boy rush her mind. The time Ash saved her in Alamos Town. She never told anyone well maybe Buneary, but when Ash saved her life and nearly lost his own for her, she was very turned on by Ash's bravery and compassion for her. As she continues her walk her panties start dripping form her juices escape. She turns a deep red after noticing she is wet. She had turned fourteen 2 years ago and had "the talk" with her mother and she knew it wasn't pee leaving her. She continues walking and finds a small river with a waist high boulder next to the clear water. She sits on top of the rock and her mind starts dissecting her feelings for Ash.

"He is my best friend and I vowed never to be that girl that likes her best friend but who can't have a crush on him. And I don't have any small crush…I love him." She speaks though no one is around her. "I should tell him how I fell. He may reject me but I need to get this load of my chest." Her mind goes back to her best friend and she closes her eyes, and falls back onto the rock.

Her hands hike up her pink skirt exposing her crotch. She turns ruby red again when the thought of pleasuring herself to Ash enters her mind. She has never pleasured herself before but right now after her earlier 'vision' of Ash, she WANTS him.

Normal POV(FOCUS:Ash)

Ash follows the path Dawn made by her walk into the woods. Just like the bluentte, his mind is at a buzz for his feelings.

_She's beautiful, smart, caring, and always happy._

He laughs as he remembers the girl's bubbly smile. His thoughts turn to the times she dress up in her cheerleader out fits for him at his battles. Ash is unlike his crush, he had pleasured himself many time to the thought of Dawn in her outfit. Back then he was too thickheaded to see he loved her believing it was his hormones that took control.

As his mind thinks about Dawn in her outfit, Ash notices as tightness in his pants. He looks down at his jeans and sees he has a boner. He curses under his breath. He can't confess his love to her while his penis is saying "I wanna fuck you." He laughs and continues down the trail till he sees a river.

_Nice, fresh wat—_ his thought is interrupted when he sees a girl on a rock facing him. She has dark blue hair and he can tell she is Dawn. He stays in the woods not reviling himself yet.

Normal POV(FOCUS:Ash/Dawn)

Dawn lets out a small moan. The blue hair girl is lying on top of a smooth bolder with her right hand in between her legs. She has her pink skirt hiked up around her waist and her Buneary panties hanging around her right pink boot. Her face turns a deep ruby as she inserts a second finger into her exposed cunt. She lowers her cap over her eyes and falls into a world of pleasure and enters her fantasy world. She can only 'see' Ash bending down in front of her and fingering her with passion. She runs her hands through his jet black hair, while his trademark red cap falls to the floor. She hears him talk in his loving and caring voice, "I love you Dawn." He looks up at her and they meet in a passionate kiss.

She opens her eyes to see that Ash was never there and she felt alone and wanting. As her juices leave her vagina she lets out another moan. Ash couldn't believe his eyes, Dawn, the sweet, caring happy girl is masturbating!

The tightness in his pants grows and he looks down in shame,_she is probably visualizing some other guys, maybe Paul or Kenny._

Ash starts to walk back when he hears her moan again, "Oh..Ash" Ash froze. It was a faint whisper but he heard her. She is pleasuring herself to HIM?! He took another step back but still facing her. He steps on a twig, Crunch. Dawn looks up with her hand still in between her leg, "W-w-who's there!?" she stutters out. Ash knows he is caught and he steps forward into the river clearing. Dawn's checks instantly flare up even darker while Ash takes on a rose blush as well. Both keep quiet but Dawn is too lost in her lust to take her hand out of her cunt. Ash could see the lust in her blue eyes. He takes a rather large gulp. Dawn hears it and giggles, "U-um H-how long where you here?" she says while biting her lips. Ash decides to take a plunge, "Long enough to hear you moan out my name." Dawn looks down and her blush gets dark. Arceus! With all this blushing you would expect them to explode with embarrassment! Ash started walking closer to her only 2 feet looks up at him still flushing furiously,

"Um-I-I can explain that hehe." she said in a hushed voice and mentally slapping herself for letting herself reveal her lust and love for him. Ash smiles, "Ok than Miss. Berlitz whats your explanation?" "Um-Its just...I trust you alot and I want my first time to be with you and...umm w-will you have sex with me? P-p-please?"

Ash nearly fainted when she said those words. His brain is yelling at him to kiss her and to make love to her but he just stood there and spoke in a shaky voice, "W-w-what?" She hangs her head when he said what. She speaks in a sad almost heartbroken voice. "Oh. I'm sorry I should have nev-" she is interrupted by Ash's lips smashing into hers. Ash pours all of his love and passion into one powerful kiss. Dawn moans with pleasure and glee. _OMA!_

_A/N: OMA really!? Man i'm stupid but OMA means Oh My Arceus ya i'm a corny idiot. XD Resume story please, maestro! _

_ He is kissing me! Does this mean he shares my feelings!?_ She starts to move her lips with his and is soon kissing back full force. The kiss intensifies and it is soon a make out session. Ash's mind is a blur. _She is returning the kiss. Does she like me back? _Dawn pulls her right hand out of her cunt and wraps it around his neck connecting with her left hand. Ash pushes her down onto the boulder. He supports himself by pressing his hands against the rock. Dawn moves her hands from his neck and starts fumbling with his the hem of his pants. Ash breaks the kiss and looks at her in the eyes. She makes no attempt to hide what she did and smiles at him.

He speaks with love and compassion, "Dawn, I-I love you. But do you really want to have sex? " Dawn heart melts with joy when he says that. She embraces him in a tight hug with tears of joy running down her checks. She releases him and looks him in his beautiful brown orbs. "I love you too Ash. Please I want my first time to be special and with you." She smiles a bubbly smile and he returns it. Dawn tugs again at his jeans and she pulls them down. To her surprise he has the same colored boxers as her fantasy. He has a large dent in his boxers. She takes a large exhale and pulls down his boxers. She gasps at his penis. It was 8 inches longs, no porn star's 13 in. but still a good size for a 17 year old. With her right hand she grips the rod with her petite fingers and it throbs at the response. Ash lets out a quiet moan. She guides him to her entrance. Ash looks at her pussy closely now. It seems shut tight, meaning she is a virgin and this was possibly even her first time pleasuring herself. He looks up and sees a small blue batch of hair above her cunt. Dawn giggles when she sees Ash mesmerized and starting to drool because of her womanly part. "Like what you see Ashy?" She speaks in a seductive voice. All he can do is nod his head quickly. She giggles, "Ash, please." Ash pushes his pelvis forward and enters Dawn's waiting vagina. She gasps at the feeling of his dick in side of her. She wraps her legs around his waist. Ash knew sex felt good but the feeling of just being in her was pure heaven even with only the tip in. Dawn's insides start clenching Ash's dick.

Ash looks into her eyes with comfort, "Are you ok Dawn?" She smiles at his compassion, "I'm fine but the real pain is coming." Ash nods and pushes deeper into her causing her to moan loudly. Both of their blushes deepen as he pushes into her. But his movements are impeded by an invisible wall inside of her. She lets out a quick gasp of pain from him just touching her hymen. "Are you ready Dawn?" She curls her right hand into a fist, stretches her neck out and kisses him on the nose. He gives her a smile and pushes down the unseen wall. She lets out a sharp gasp of pain but bites her lower lip to keep from outright screaming. Ash can see the pain in her eyes. He bends down and brings her into a passionate kiss. He breaks away and the hurt in her eyes is gone with only bliss and lust visible. "I love you Dawn Berlitz." He says with a smile. She smiles back at him. "I love you too Ash Ketchum. Now quiet telling me things I already know and fuck me! Please!" she yells out. He smirks and pushes deeper into her in till he is fully inside of her. Ash pulls out only leaving the tip in her. He slams back into her and soon the two are lost in a world of lust and bliss. Both of their hips slam into each other over and over. Each thrust prompts an "ASH!" from the blue haired coordinator. The warmth of Ash's penis slamming into Dawn's wet vagina is incredible for both teens. Ash attacks Dawn's neck with kisses running all the way down to her blouse. He slides his right hand under her black V-Neck and her white camisole and starts grabbing her left breast. From the feel of it Dawn has B cups, not over the top but perfect to her slim body. He absolutely loves them. She starts moaning louder as the sensation of Ash's kiss, his gropes, and his thrust combined to give her ten times more pleasure. With his left hand, he rubs the back of Dawn's head giving her comfort and support. Ash starts to fell the familiar well build up in his penis. "D-Dawn….I-I'm g-g-gonna cum!" He spits out. Dawn runs her hand through his jet black hair as a new feeling starts in her stomach and moves to her vagina. "M-m-me too…ASH!" She screams out his name as he slams into her vagina one last time. The thrust causes Dawn to clench his meat harder and she starts pumping her sexual juices all over it. Dawn's orgasm is enough to causes his orgasm. They slam their lips together as Ash's seed floods her womb. A large wave of ecstasy floods both of them as they break the kiss. Both look into each other's eyes with love and utter happiness. Ash slowly falls backwards onto the grass still connected to her. She lies down on top of him looking up to the stars as he wraps his arms around her. She lets out a sight of utter content. Ash smiles but for some reason he wants more. He wants to fuck her, make love to her, have sex with her. However you word it, he wanted to be with her again and again. His penis already inside of her started to harden again. She gasps at the feeling of the penis growing in her vagina. She moans, "Oooh I see you're really excited for round two." Ash smiles "Hehehe you know it, beautiful." She blushes at Ash's complement. Now fully erect, he starts to drive in and out of her again, she starts moaning and groaning to his movements. He wraps his arms around the gap below her knees to help with her movements. Ash pulls out of her to allow her to turn around facing him. She lies back down on him and he slides back into her. He starts pumping her again and the blush on her face turn more and more red. She places her head and folds her hands onto his chest and taking in the utter feeling of sex. He takes off her white cap and spreads the hair covering her ear away. He whispers into her right ear with seductive voice, "I want to see your beautiful body." Ash stops his thrust to hear her response correctly with no mistakes. He doesn't want to offend or even hurt his friend…well girlfriend now. She looks him in the eye and her blush once again darkens. "But-But my breasts are…" She hangs her head, ashamed of her small breast. Ash smiles and places two fingers under her chin and lift her head to make her look him in the eyes. "Dawn you're beautiful just the way you are. I love you any way." She smiles, "O-okay." She grips the bottoms of both her V-neck and camisole. She lifts them over her head and tosses them to the floor. Ash looks at the small mounds and starts to drool again like when he drooled over her pussy. "D-d-do you like them?" Dawn asks in a shaky voice, frightful for his response. He smiles, "Perky and perfect." Before she can respond, he lunges forward and engulfs her left tit into his mouth, while his left hand fondles her right breast. He slides back into her at the same time. She lets out a cry of pleasure from the triple attack. She rests her head on his shoulder and wraps her arms around his back, one going down while the other comes up and grips the collar of his shirt as he pumps, licks and fondles at the same time. The sounds of flesh slapping flesh fill the air. For both of them, their orgasms start rippling through their bodies again and both climax together. Ash finally runs out of his seed and falls back once again with Dawn still on top of him with her head resting on his chest. His penis pops out of her totally limp from the passionate loving making. He cuddles with his shirtless lover and whispers into her ear, "You're pretty good at this." She giggles as he starts nibbling her ear. "So are you Ash." The two look up at the star-filled sky. Both sigh with happiness as they listen to their bodies' needs and fall into dream land while still embracing each other with wide grins on their faces.

* * *

**Ya I'm pretty f****ed up aren't I? XD Any way if you enjoyed please review and if you want I can continue the story but please let me know. Till next time world!  
**

**-GoLdOnEaGlE**

**P.S.**

**WOW with in like 30 min of update I have 100+ reads and 3 favorites. Thanks a lot guy! :) But please review! I need to hear feed back. Tell me how you feel! Thanks guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm Back with chapter 2! I'm introducing 2 old friends to the story and some new shippings. Beware pokeshippers! This chapter has one sided Pokeshipping and one sided Ego shipping! There is a lemon in this chapter too. Hope you enjoy the new chapter guys!**

**Copyright-I still don't own Pokemon!**

**Dedication-bectonstrider for all the great ideas and to Reviewer1234 for his/her help! And thank you to all who reviewed my story!**

**And now! On with the story! **

* * *

Normal POV(FOCUS:Ash/Dawn)

Dawn rubs her eyes and her eyes flutter awake. The sun over Sinnoh enters her eyes and she squints in minor pain. Ash looks down on the beautiful girl on his chest. He rubs her back, which cause her to look up into his eyes. She smiles a bubbly smile and Ash returns it. Soon the truth hits them both of what they did the night before. Both of them start blushing for the sex they had and from the face both Ash and dawn are still partially naked. Dawn speaks first, "So…..we did it." Ash responds with a hint of hurt in his voice, "Do you regret it?" Dawn smiles at his stupid response, "No, silly I loved it and I love you." Ash lets out a sigh of relief, "Ditto" (A/N No pun intended lol) and pulls her into a passionate kiss. As the kiss intensifies Dawn licks the bottom of Ash's lip begging him to release his tongue to her. He lets out a quiet moan and grants her tongue access and the two tongues tango inside each other's mouths. With one last lingering kiss the two break apart with a smack. Ash speaks with a smile, "Good Morning, Beautiful." She smiles with a pink blush kissing her cheeks, "Morning, Handsome." He returns the smile and pecks her nose.

24 hours ago

Normal POV(FOCUS:Misty/Gary)

"Hurry Up Red!" Gary Oak yells to the red head. "I'm coming Gary and stop calling me that!" Misty yells back as she increases her sprint through the airport. Today Misty and Gary are heading out to Sinnoh to see our favorite thickheaded boy. Misty's heart was a mess and so is her brain. Just a few days ago she had confessed her feeling for Ash to Gary in privet chat over her computer at home. She felt so happy to release the stress of love off her cheast. Oak on the other hand had his heart torn out of his body and smashed in front of his face. His response to her message was an Oh. He was feeling dead inside but when she told him she wanted to visit Ash in Sinnoh he saw it as an excuse to hang with her and to tell Ash that he needed help with fiery red head. Ash may have been thickheaded on his earlier travels but Gary knew first handed from Ash he has no feelings for Misty.

So Misty and Gary bought two tickets for Sinnoh the same day Ash and Dawn made love. IT was near midnight when the two boarded the Pigiot Airliner. Gary gives the tickets to the stewtress and the two board the plane. They sit next to each other with Misty staring out the window lost in thought for her love to Ash oblivious to Gary's stars at her. "She is so beautiful ever since I saw her 6 years ago in Ash's first journey. Why did she have to fall for my thickheaded friend." Gary shakes his head with a broken heart. As the plane enters the air, Misty turns her attention to the quiet Gary Oak. She gives him a worried look, "What's wrong Mister Ego?" she says with a smirk. He smirks back, "Nothing I'm just….excited to see my old friends that's all." Misty smiles at the thought of soon seeing her beloved and her old brother figure. She had no idea of the girl Ash had confessed to and much less has sex with. Gary inwardly sighs at the girls smile he had fall in love with. The voice of the planes captain booms over the intercom, "Good evening ladies and Gentleman, This is your Captain speaking. We will arrive in the Sinnoh region by tomorrow morning in the city of Hearthome. Make sure to catch some Z's and enjoy the flight." Misty lets out a yawn, "I asked Brock where they were going next and he said Hearthome so we will him at the city." She leans against Gary's shoulder and falls into a dream filled sleep about our favorite hero. Gary blushes and soon falls asleep as well.

Normal POV(FOCUS: Ash/Dawn )

Both the young lovers had gotten dress and are making their way back to the camp. Ash has his right arm around Dawn's waist. She is resting her head on Ash's shoulder as the couple slowly walks back to camp. Ash lets out a sigh of content, "How long have you liked me?" Dawn sighs, "Since I first say you and when you fought Team Rockets giant robot back in Sandgem town I was scared for your life and ever since than my feelings have grown and grown. When did you like start liking me?" she says with a smile. Ash runs his hands through her deep sea blue hair and smiles, "Well…um Brock helped me to see my true feelings last night that's why I ran off to find you and to tell you I love you. But I probably liked you since I first say you." Ash lets out an awkward laugh and Dawn slabs her forehead. "We could have been together much earlier if you weren't so thickheaded Ash." Ash lets out another awkward laugh, "Ya sorry about that." Dawn snuggles closer to him, "But that's what I love about you." Ash blushes, "Hey….well I love your quarks too." Dawn laughs, "What quarks?" Ash smirks, "The Don't-see-me-with-my-hair-messy quark." Dawn laughs, "Don't get me started Mr. Order everything on the menu." Ash sighs "fine you win." A dirty idea passes through Dawn's mind. With her right hand she grabs Ash's penis. "What do I win Mr. Ketchum?" She says in a seductive tone. Ash replies in a seductive tone as well, "Whatever you want Miss Berlitz." She smiles at Ash and pulls him off the trail by his crotch. She pushes him against a tress and knees down to his waist height. Ash moans as Dawn pulls his already hard penis out of his pants. Before Ash can even speak Dawn engulf his dick into her mouth. Ash lets out a loud moan. Dawn starts swirling her tongue around his penis licking it like a candy pop. Dawn never imagined she would suck Ash's dick but ever since last night she wanted it but both feel asleep from the fatigue of sex. Now she was getting it and ye Arceaus it was amazing. His penis has a meaty taste and Dawn loves the taste. Her tongue and mouth are doing magic to his dick. Her tongue swirls around his shaft, licking every inch she has to work with. Her head pops up and down furiously sucking his dick with passion. Dawn moves her right hand under skirt, under her underwear to her pussy and starts fingering herself to relive her horniness. Ash is losing control and his hand starts griping her hair hard. Ash slides down the tree and his free left hand finds Dawn's cunt and her hand. He pulls out her soaked hand and starts fingering her himself, Dawn moans at his actions. Both of teens start to feel their climaxes rippling through their bodies. "D-d-dawn I-I'm gonna cum!" Ash pants out as Dawn's tongue work increase speed and tempo. Dawn replies with a moan, "S-s-o am I!" Dawn fires out her juices allover his hand while he shots his seed into her waiting mouth. _WOW, Ash's seed taste SOOO good! _Dawn smiles and swallows his cum and licking any that fell out of her mouth. _Man this is hot. _Ash thinks to himself. Not wanting to be outdone, He pulls his hand out of her cunt and licks her sexual juices from his fingertips. Dawn shutters from pleasure, "Ash stop you're making me more fucking horny." Ash smiles at her and rises to his feet to help her up. The two resume their walk back to camp sticky hand in sticky hand.

POV(FOCUS:Gary/Misty)

The two teenagers walk off the plane and into the airport in Hearthome city. Misty takes in a deep breath, "Hmmmm….ah good to be back on land and closer to Ash." At that comment Gary's eyes lose what happiness they have left, "ya." Misty smiles at the brown haired boy, "Come on lets go check in into our hotel. I want to be at Ash's gym battle and surprise him." Gary smiles at the thought of seeing his lifelong friend and rival battle after so many years. "It would be great to see Ashy boy's new strategies." Misty laughs at Ash's old nickname, "I can't wait to see his response to that old name." Both walk towards a small motel next to the Pokémon center. The sign reads Starly Inn; the two walk through the sliding doors. An older gentleman behind the counter signs the two in for two small one bed rooms. Gary walks into his room and throws down his luggage on to his bed. The room is a simple yet pleasant room that reminds the visitor of an open sky hence the name of the hotel. Gary digs through his pack and finds his pokenav which doubles as a cell phone. He goes through the contact list till he finds Brocks number.

He dials his old friend and the older boy responds, "Hello?" "Hey Brocko, it's Gary." Gary hears Brock snort, "Well if it isn't my favorite arrogant friend, how are you doing Gary?" A smile curls onto his face, "I'm not that arrogant any more. It's going well and I want to give you a heads up that Misty and I are in town and plan to meet you guys in the Hearthome city gym. But do not let Ash or Dawn know Misty wants to surprise Ash." Brock sighs, "Why da the sudden visit, did she finally admit her feelings for Ash?" Brock responds with a sarcastic laugh. Gary tugs the color of his black shirt over his cheeks, as if to stop Brock from seeing his sadness even with his friend miles away. But when Gary does not respond Brock starts to think if he said something wrong but Gary responds first with disappointment and sadness clearly in his voice, "Yes, she did." Brock is not surprised Misty has feelings for the Kanto Native. Brock responds, "He doesn't love her in that way." Gary sighs, "Ya I know that already Ash told me first handed." Brock starts to put two and two together like with Ash, "You love her don't you?" Gary doesn't respond at first but he concedes, "Yes I do. I love her with all my heart." Brock sighs, "She may not love you but you cannot let this be bottled up Gary." Gary sighs into the mic, Brock continues, "Hidden love is the most painful form of love." Gary sighs, "You always know what to say don't you Brock?" Gary hears Brock snicker, "You should tell her after Ash lets her down easy, you need to repair her broken heart." Gary sighs but his black eyes shimmer with confidence, "I won't let you or her down Brock." Brock replies, "Good I know you won't." Gary lets out snicker, "What about my thickheaded best friend is he still too stupid to see his love for Dawn?" Gary laughs again remembering the countless times Ash would call to check in on Gary only for Ash to change the subject to Dawn and he would go on and on about the blue haired girl. Brock all so lets out a snicker, "Na I got that fool to relies his love for her last night and he went out to find her and neither Ash nor Dawn has returned to the camp. If they don't show up within the hour, I'm going hunting for them." Brock says with a hint of fear at the end. Gary picks up on it, "Na he is Ash, knowing him if he told her his feelings and she returns them they probably fell asleep under the stars." Brock sighs "I hope so Gary, If all goes to plan we should see you guys by later this afternoon or early tonight, Till then you arrogant son of bitch." Gary laughs, "till then and I hope you are having better success with the Joys in Sinnoh than Kanto." Before Brock can respond Gary ends the call and smirks at his clever comeback.

Normal POV(FOUCS:Ash/Dawn/Brock)

Brock huff and closes his pokenav, and mutters under his voice, "Fucking Oak." Brock looks up to see his two traveling companions have finally returned. Before he speaks he looks down and sees the two hand in hand. Brock looks up to them and smiles, "It's about fucking time you two got together!" Ash smiles, "Yep and I'm glad we did he looks at the coordinator and smiles and she returns it and gives him a peck on the libs. Brock continues, "Why didn't you two return last night? You had me worried." The couple start to blush as the memories of what they did last night return to them. Ash speaks first, "Ummm w-we were ummm star gazing that's it star gazing." Ash says with an awkward laugh at the end. Dawn jumps on the bandwagon, "Y-ya we were star gazing you probably didn't notice the stars because you were dreaming about Nurse Joy and Fantina ha?" Brock is easily distracted by the comment, "Hey! I don't always dream about Nurse Joy!" Brock replies as he stands ups from under an Oak tree. "I feed all the Pokémon and took down the camp it's time to hit the road. We should reach Hearthome city but early tonight and you can battle tomorrow." Ash lets out a groan, 'Aw man tomorrow!?" Brock shakes his head, "We could have left earlier if you love birds came bakc earlier than…10 o'clock we could have been on the road already." Both of teenagers' blushes return as they remember why they were late. Ash groans again, "Sorry for being late we got….side tracked." Dawn lets out a small giggle and the group recalls their Pokémon and head off towards Hearthome City.

Normal POV(FOCUS:Misty/Gary)

Misty lets out a happy sigh as she falls on to her bed in her room. _I can't wait to see Ash. I need to get my feelings off my chest and I'm sure he will return my feelings. _Her mind goes a blank as all the mermeries of Ash rush back into her mind. She has spent countless time with Ash and she was sure Ash will return her feelings. But she is unaware of the relationship between Ash and Dawn; she is even unaware that Ash has a female travel companion. Misty rises to her feet and puts her clothing away in her closet. She still wears the same cloths she wore in Kanto with her travels with Ash. She walks out of her room to pump into Gary, Gary smirks, "Watch where you're going Red." Misty huffs, "You were the one who crashed into me Gary." Gary sighs inwardly, "Your feistiness is why I love you." But he did not say his comment to himself and it left out of his mouth as a whisper. Misty heard him say something but couldn't tell what he actually said. "What was that?" she responds. Gary's cheeks start to heat up, "N-no I d-didn't say anything." Misty lets out a sigh, 'Oh than Mr. Ego doesn't want to tell me what he said what's wrong don't trust me?" Gary sighs, "I do and I swear I didn't say anything." Misty smirks, "I was kidding Gary, You can keep secrets of you want Oh and did you call Brock?" Gary eagerly jumps at the chance to change the subject, "Y-ya! I told him we are in Hearthome waiting for them and to see Ash battle but I told him not to tell Ash or Dawn of our presentence." Gary looks at Misty to see a surprised look on her face, "Who is Dawn?" Gary mentally slaps his forehead,_ Dam it, Ash you never told her about Dawn!_ Gary lets out an awkward laugh, "Um that's Ash and Brock's other traveling companion." Misty is mentally praying, _please say Dawn is guy with a female name! Please Arceus! _But her hopes are shattered as Gary continues, "She is a coordinator like May and is pretty successful she has 4 ribbons." The confused face returns to Misty, "How do you so much about her." Gary laughs, "Because of Ash. He calls me and we chat and eventually he starts talking about her." Misty sighs and looks down, "Oh." Ash had only called her once and he never mentioned a female companion. _Are they….together? _Misty sighs and shakes the thought from her head. _Who am I kidding he is Ash_! _Ash is too thickheaded! _ Gary sees the disappointment in her eyes, "But Ash never said he was dating her or loved her." Her smile returns to her face at Gary's comment. _But he does love her._ Gary says to Misty in his mind but she can't hear thoughts. Gary smiles back at her, "Come on Love bird let's get some breakfast I'm starving." Misty snorts at his teasing, "Fine let's go Mr. Ego."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed chapter 2 sorry it was a little shorter than chapter 1. please don't forget to review and tell me what you think and please No flames!**

**Till next time world**

**-GoLdOnEaGlE signing off**


	3. Chapter 3

Normal POV(FOCUS:Ash/Dawn/Gary)

Brock lets out a sigh of victory, "Finally out of Mount Corment and in the home stretch!" He throws his arms up in victory. "And we are closer to Nurse Joy and Fant-AGH!" Brock falls to ground in agony. Ash spins around releasing his hold on Dawns waist to see what is wrong with his friend. Dawn turns as well and the two see the blue frog Croagunk chuckling and dragging Brock's stunned body down the path towards the city. Both Ash's and Dawn's seat drop before looking at each other and smiling. Ash connects his hand to his girlfriends as they walk after Brock with the sun setting over Hearthome. Dawn turns to the boy." Have you decided what pokemon to use against Fantina?" She says in her normal calm voice. Ash scratches his chin and ponders about her question, "Hmmmmm I want Chimchar to gain experience and Buizel has been itching to battle and his bite can be useful and Pikachu can be in reserve if needed." Ash replies, knowing he almost always calls on Pikachu for support. Dawn pulls her self-closer while Ash snakes his arm way from her hand and wraps it around her shoulder pulling her closer. Dawn lets out a sigh, "I love you Ash." Ash sighs with her, "I love you too-Dee Dee." he says with a smirk on his face. Dawn's face heats up, "Don't get me started Mr. Ketchum!" Ash laughs, "You're cute when you mad." Dawn's face starts to heat up for a different reason, "R-r-really?" Ash smiles down at the shorter girl. Ash loves being tall than someone for once even though it's only 3 inches. "Absolutely Dawn." Dawn returns his heart warming smile, "That almost makes up for calling me Dee Dee." Ash laughs, "Almost? Well this will make up for it." He says and then pulls her into a kiss and his tongue enters her mouth as they share a French kiss. Dawn moans as her tongue dances with his. She slides her arms around him and the two fall into the kiss, not noticing the arrogant on looker. "Well, well, well Looks like Ashy Boy got himself a girlfriend." Ash pulls out of the passionate kiss and turns to see his lifelong friend and rival a couple feet down the road. Gary sends the couple a large grin. Ash returns the smile, "If it isn't Gary mother fucking Oak." Gary lets out a laugh and embraces his friend in a brotherly hug and they slab each other on the back. Ash ends the hug, "What are you doing her Gary?" Gary smiles but his eyes show hurt but Ash doesn't pick up on it but the bluenette does. Gary lets out a sigh, "O will tell you soon but first." He looks over Ash's shoulder to the girl behind. "I take you're Dawn." Dawn looks at the brown haired boy with wonder. "How do you know my name?" Ash moves out of Gary's way. Gary looks at the ground and smiles while shaking his head. He points to Ash with an accusing finger. "This idiot would call to check in on me and would ask me how my research is going only for him to start talking about you for HOURS! No joke. I know so much about that I too use your battling style of spinning." As he finishes his lecture she lets out a giggle seeing Ash's cheeks turning from his normal tan color to a pink blush. She speaks, "Is that true Ash?" Ash scratches the back of his neck ad looks anywhere but at her. "Umm ya." Dawn sighs and embraces the blushing boy. Gary looks at the two with a questioning eye, "What's going on between you two, huh?" Both of the younger teens start to blush darker while Ash clears his throut, "Um we are kinda dating." Dawn looks up at the boy. "Kinda?"she says with sarcasm. Ash sighs over his mis-use of words again. "Ok we are dating. Sorry Dawn." The blue haired coordinator smiles and nudges her face into his chest. Dawn turns to Gary to see happiness in his eyes but it seems like _excessive happiness_, like he always wanted this get together to happen. Gary opens his mouth to continue the conversation. "I saw Brock being dragged by a Croagunk towards the city. Mind explaining that?" Both of his friends laugh, "Croagunk has taken over Max's job of controlling him around girls." Gary lets out a chuckle. "Let's head to the city guys." The three continue down the trail towards the city in the setting horizon.

Normal POV(FOCUS:Ash/Dawn/Brock/Misty/Gary)

After a peaceful silence, Ash interrupts. "Again Gary, why are you here in Sinnoh?" Gary looks up from his stare to the ground to see a red headed girl only 50 yards ahead of them walking towards the group. He points to Misty. "Because of her." Ash and Dawn look up to see the Waterflower girl walking toward the group. She gives them a wave and yells out Ash's and Gary's names. Ash lets go of Dawn before Misty can see the two embracing. All three wave back to the red head. Misty picks up her pace and before Ash can stop her the girl embrace the raven haired boy. She hugs him TIGHTLY while his arms flail around. As weird feeling starts in Dawn's stomach but she waves it away. "Misty…..I…can't….BRAETH!" Ash pants out. Gary sighs and pulls the red headed girl off the boy from behind. At the feeling of Gary pulling her Misty returns to reality and lets go of the panting boy. She smiles at Ash with a noticeable blush on her cheeks, "hehe Sorry about that Ash." Ash waves it off with his right hand, "Aw ya no problem It's good to see you too." Misty blushs again to see his smile after so many years. But her own smile fades when she sees the blue haired girl standing behind Ash. She I is utterly beautiful with a cute look as well. Misty stares and looks over the girl almost sizing her up while Dawn fidgets in her stance awkwardly begging for someone to bail her out. Ash answers her prayer. "Oh where are my manners?! Misty this Is Dawn. Dawn this is Misty. Dawn is my traveling companion and best friend." He turns to Dawn to see question a little bit of hurt in her eyes when he said 'best friend'. But he sends her a message with his own eyes. The message was of "Sorry and please go with it." Dawn reads it and turns to Gary. His eyes show the same of message. Dawn turns to Misty, smiles and extends her hand for a hand shake. Misty smiles back but for a different reason, _FUCK YA she is just his _friend_! _ But she is sorely mistaken. Misty shakes Dawn's hand. "Nice to meet you Dawn! A friend of Ash is a friend of mine." Dawn smiles at Misty's nice words but still wondering why Ash called her his best friend and not girlfriend and she was even more surprised to see the same expression Ash had in Gary's eyes. Misty smiles and the 4 walk towards Hearthome while Misty starts chatting it up with Ash. Dawn stays behind with Gary to see an almost depressed expression. She nudges Gary and he turns to the younger girl. "What's wrong Gary you look….sad." Gary shakes his head. "Na it's…nothing." Dawn sighs. "Ok but tell me why Ash didn't introduce me as his girlfriend?" Gary lets out an awkward laugh and looks ahead to make sure Misty is out of ear shot and turns back to the coordinator. "Ash did it to protect you belive it or not. Misty has a large crush on Ash." Dawn notices Gary voice becomes solemn when he tells her about Misty's crush on her boyfriend. Dawn looks at Gary with question, "What do you mean by….protecting me?" "Misty can have a temper and if she finds out Ash is taken and if that girl happens to be in front of her, let's just say that even an Aggron will have trouble pulling her hands off your neck." Dawn shutter as the thought of this sweet loving girl she just meet would really choke her out for just dating Ash. Dawn shakes the thought from her mind. "But Ash will have to tell her right." Gary sighs and nods his head, "He will have to or you will live a lie to Misty forever." Dawn sighs and Gary continues, "But Ash has courage even to a chil—Augh!" His sentence is cut short by a punch into his side rib. Dawn turns to see who the assailant is only to see it's her traveling companion Brock. She smiles as Gary gets up from his slouched position. Gary has hatred in his eyes only for it to turn to happiness at the sight of his eldest friend. Gary socks the breeder back in his stomach. Brock reals form the counter attack and the two burst out laughing before embracing in a bro huge. Brock lets go and sighs, "How's it going _lover boy_?_" _ He says with sarcasm on the lover boy part. Gary responds with another sock to Brock's unprotected stomach. Gary laughs, "Shut up Brocko." Dawn turns to Gary, "What does Brock mean by lover boy?" Before Gary can respond Brock replies for him, "This sucker is in love with Misty." Gary's cheeks turn beet red and he slams Brock to the ground with an elbow, "Shut up!" Brock laughs from his position on the ground before Gary helps him up. Dawn gives a giggle of her own, "Wow Gary , No wonder you looked sad when Misty was going crazy over Ash." Gary sighs and looks down at the dirt path, "Yep….Dee-Dee." Before Gary can even think, Dawn socked him **HARD **in his ribs. So hard he too found himself on the ground holding his side. Dawn yells at the pokemon prof. in training, "How Da FUCK do you know my nickname!?" Gary lets out a quiet chuckle, "Remmber…..Thanks….to Ash…..I'm an expert at you…" Dawn face turns red with furry but turns to a smile, "Sorry Gary. I guess I should pound Ash now." Gary gives her a weak smile and rises to his feet. "Not before the whole Misty thing clears up." Brock nods his head, "You told Dawn didn't you?" Gary nods, "Yep." Before anyone can speak Ash finds them, "There you are Brock and you two hurry up before I suspect Gary is stealing you from me." He says the last part to Dawn and gives her a smile. Dawn returns the smile but Ash can see in her expression the _I know what you did_ look. Ash ponders for a minute before he slowly backs up and walks away while his 3 friends follow.

* * *

**Sorry for short chpt!I'm sooo sorry BUT I will have a lemony gift next chapter I promise! Please review guys! NO FLAMES! PLEZ! Hehe...sorry again for a short chapter!**

**Till next time world!**

**GEaGlE signing off**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took long to update guys. I have been really booked recently and never really got the chance to write! But I wouldn't dare abandon pealshipping. So you enjoy chapter 4 guys and like I said before you got yourselves a nice lemony treat ;)**

**Oh and I'm giving the ages of all the characters**

**Ash-17**

**Dawn-16**

**Brock****-20**

**Gary-18**

**Misty-18**

Normal POV(FOCUS:Dawn)

Location: Hearthome city/Pokecenter room 217

Dawn Berlitz snaps awake from a terrible nightmare. Her eyes dart around the small pokemon center room. Gary and Misty are at the motel, "Starly Inn" next to the pokemon center. She lets out a sigh of relive. What Gary said about Misty chocking her out scared her silly and her nightmare was about said red head ending the blue coordinators life because of her love to Ash. Dawn wipes the sweat off her brow and looks around her room. The Pokémon center has extra rooms when the group excluding Gary and Misty walked into the center earlier that day so she is not surprised to see herself alone in the room. The girl starts to remember her dream. It was a terrible ordeal with Misty, as Gary said, choking her. But as her mind start to retrace the dream she saw Ash pull Misty and shoves her to the ground and he then brings Dawn into a powerful kiss. Dawn lest out a sigh of relief, _apparently in my dreams Ash is stronger than an Aggron. _She begins to feel a familiar sensation in her stomach and soon her panties cancelled by her pink sweat pants start to feel wet. _Mmmm….I love a defensive Ash….._ She slides her right hand into her panties and starts rubbing her cunt. She slowly inserts two fingers into her passage and starts inserting in and out. But she quickly stops and with her left hand face palms herself. _Ash is sleeping in the room next to me, he loves me, we had sex already, and her I am still pleasing myself to him when I damn know I can have him any time I want!_ She lets out a sigh full of lust as she removes her hand from her cunt and makes her way to her bedroom door and to the room of her lover.

Normal POV(FOCUS:Ash/Dawn)

Pokémon Center Room 218

**POUND! POUND! POUND!**

Ash Ketchum slowly opens his eyes upon hearing the pounding on his door. He blinks and looks at the clock on the night stand next to his bed. "2 am" it reads. Ash lets outs a groan and rubs his eyes in an attempt to wake himself. He walks over to the door and opens its to see his blue haired girlfriend. Ash is surprised and studies the girl face. The lust is clear in her eyes and he sees a small line of drool falling from her mouth. Ash takes a gulp and opens his mouth to speak but her lips slam into his while her arms push herself into the room. Dawn slams the door behind her and pushes him against the wall of the room. Ash is taken back by her action but returns the passionate kiss. Dawn jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist. Ash's arms which are pressed against the wall free themselves. Dawn moans as the kiss deepens and while Ash slides off her pants off to review pink panties.

But Dawn will not be out done and she uses her toes to slide down his green boxers. Ash breaks the kiss to look into Dawn's sapphire eyes. She gives him a big smile as he pulls her panties down. Dawn moves one hand away from the back of Ash's head and wraps it around his shaft and she starts to pleasure Ash. Ash lets out constant moans and groans as her petite hand rubs up and down his shaft lifting Ash to cloud nine. Dawn nestles her chin on his shoulder facing the dark wall of the room while she pleasures Ash. Ash uses what's left of his strength and turns her around with her back on the wall now. She pulls her hand off his penis as well as her head of his shoulder. Ash gives her a smirk and pushes his hard penis into her waiting cunt. Dawn lets out a gasp and then a moan of pleaser. While his penis pushes into her pussy, Ash's hands find their way under Dawn's pink tank top and start fondling her perking breast. He lets out a small chuckle, "Any reason why every time we have sex you don't wear a bra."Dawn lets out a moan before responding, "S-s-shut up. It lets us get down to BUSINESSES..pant..pant.. f-f-faster." "How did you know we were going to have sex yesterday?" Ash says with wonder. Dawn lets out a sigh, "I'll tell you later now shut up and fuck me!...Please?" Ash smiles at the bluenette while his index finger and thumb trap her left tit. He starts to roll, flick and pinch the tit leaving her shivering and moaning with delight. Dawn wraps her arms around her head running her hands through the messy hair she loves so much as Ash attacks her neck with a furious wave of kisses. The taste of Dawn's neck is like biting into the sweetest of peach pies for Ash. And he loves pies. Dawn arches her head up as the pleasure becomes too much to handle with her climax at the ready, she holds on wanting to give Ash as much satisfaction as she can. But to her disappointment Ash pulls out before neither can climax. She looks at the raven haired boy with question before she notices his eyes pointing to his bed. She kisses him as he carries her over to his bed. He places her down and snakes his way on top of her. He quickly re-enters her and starts slowly thrusting into her. The thrust are passion showing his love for her. Ash strokes her hair out of her face to see an absolute portrait of bliss on her face. Ash pulls Dawn into a make out session as he slides her tank top off but not over the head. He slips the laces off her shoulders and slides the top to her waste exposing her breast. Ash pulls away from the kiss and starts licking Dawn's right nipple. She throws her head atop of his wanting to take in everything Ash is doing from the licking to the passionate thrusting. "Ah…AHH….ASH!" She screams in ecstasy. Her legs turn as soft and weak as play do as his attack are starting to make her lose control. Ash pulls out and slams back into her hard. And once again as If it's habit, the two smash their lips together as both climaxes together. Dawn shivers at the pure feeling of Ash's seed rushing into her womb. The two break the kiss and Ash falls onto her placing his head in the crock of her neck. She lets out a loud moan as Ash pulls out his still semi hard penis from her pussy with a trail of hot sticky semen trailing out.

Ash pulls his head up to meet Dawn in the eyes. A realization hits Ash like a load of bricks. Dawn can tell something has clouded his mind but given what has just happened and what happened yesterday she knows why he is nervous. Dawn gives Ash a giggle, "Your silly Ash, I'm on the pill No need to worry!" But then Ash gives sigh of disappointment, "I was hoping you WEREN'T on the pill." Dawn gives a gasp but then gives Ash a kiss on his nose. "Y-y-you really want to have a family with me?" Ash nods his head with a smile, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Dawn and grow old and have a family with you." Dawn gives a sigh of happiness. The two lovers rub their noses together much like how a Pokémon couple shows affection and the two fall into a blissful sleep with their destinies seal together for now and always.

Normal POV(FOCUS:Pikachu/Bunary)

5 min before Ash and Dawn talk about having a family

A moan catches the attention of two passing by pokemon. One is a small yellow electric mouse we all know as Pikachu, while his companion is a small bunny looking pokemon with puffy ears. Pikachu's ear twitch as he and Bunary walk past Ash's room. Pikachu picks up a quiet moan and turns to Bunary with question in his eyes. Bunary shrugs and the two creep up to the door. Pikachu buts a protective arm over Bunary causing her to blush a crimson red. Pikachu pokes his head through the crack in the door and sees something he may not forget for a while. He quickly retreats and silently closes the door. He turns to face the female pokemon. All Bunary can see in his eyes are horror. (What's wrong Pikachu!? Is Ash ok!? What did you see?!) Bunary asked the yellow mouse pokemon with urgency. Pikachu start to zone at. Buneary pushes him out of the way with surprising ease and slightly opens the door again. Her gaze starts from right of the room with a dresser and a tv and turns to the left and her jaw drops open. There on top of Ash's bed is Ash and Dawn…having sex and enjoying it! Buneary mimics Pikachu's action and slowly closes the door. The two stare into each other's eyes. An evil grin crosses his face and soon Buneary is returning the evil smile. Pikachu scoops Bunary up Bridal style and Pikachu looks back at the door, nudges it and takes one last look as a reference. Pikachu walks down the hall with Bunary nuzzling into his neck. Bunary whispers into his ears, (Oh…Pika.) Pikachu kisses Bunary on the forehead before he leads her off to do…..things…mating things.** (A/N: Don't flame me guys it's f****** weird writing animals or pokemon sex I tried and It always got weird XD I'm not that perverted but if someone can write a PikaXBuna lemon please PM it to me and I will add it to the story and give you all the credit. Thanks guys and back to the story!)**

Normal POV(FOUCS:Misty/Gary)

Gary sits up from his bed and looks up at the clear sky painting on the ceiling of his room. He rubs his eyes. He has spent 30 minutes of shutting his eyes and trying to sleep but his mind still thinking about the red head in the bed next to his separated only by a night stand. He lets out a groan of frustration and steps out of his bed and walks to the hotel room's balcony. He leans against the railing and looks up to the starry night shining down below. His mind starts to flare up about Misty once again. _Why did she have to fall for his thickheaded best friend! I want to tell her so bad but I can't! I have to listen to Brock…Ashy Boy better bail me-"_Gary?" Gary spins around at the voice of his love. Misty rubs her eyes at an attempt to focus on her brown haired traveling companion, "What's wrong Mr. Ego?" She says in an effort to relax him. Gary smiles at his old nick name. He lets out a sigh soon after. Her beauty in the moon light makes him feel happy again. Her short red-ish hair glows like a warm fireplace against the dark night. _YOU KNOW WHAT?!FUCK IT!_ He reaches out and wraps his arms around the red head to her surprise and he pulls her till she brushes against his chest. He looks into her eyes and before she could speak he pushes his lips against hers into a passionate kiss. He gives up his soul and love to the girl but expected the girl does not respond but not for the reason he believes. On the inside Misty's mind is a whirl wind! _G-g-g-Gary is KISSING ME! But I thought he didn't like me? _Truth be told, Misty has strong feelings for Ash no doubt but on her journeys with Gary through all the regions she has become quiet fond of the browned hair boy. With his kiss her heart is telling her to return it with as much passion but her brain is still loyal to Ash. So she stays in limbo not rejecting the kiss but not returning it either. Gary gives one last lingering kiss and pulls out. His auburn eyes burn into Misty's emerald eyes that are dancing with mix emotions. Gary sighs, "Good Night Red." He releases his hold on the girl's hips and walks not to his bed but out the door to the chilly night to leave Misty in wonder. Misty responds with a whisper, "Don't….call me that." The red heads mind is ablaze it an inner turmoil. _H-h-he l-l-likes me? B-but I love Ash….Do I or..No I love Ash but…Gary he has….feelings for me…" _The red head shakes her head and makes her way back to her bed. She crawls into her bed and covers the sheets over her head as the thoughts of her love to Ash and Gary's kiss begin to mingle and conflict each other. She closes her eyes and falls into a deep sleep.

Normal POV(FOCUS:Gary/Brock)

The future Pokémon professor let out a rather loud, "FUCK!"as he exits the hotel into the chilly Sinnoh night. He slams his face against his forehead around10 times as the truth of what he did sinks in, _You fucking idiot Gary! Now she fucking hates you! _Gary walks through the city of Hearthome with his hands stuffed in his sweat pants pockets. He reachs a small park and leans against a tree. He slides down and lets out a sigh. _I almost never need Ash's help but now…..he better bail me out Ash! _ Gary runs his hands through his hair while letting out a groan of frustration. Gary then heard a rustling sound behind him. He stands up and turns around only to see his older friend Brock. Gary lowers his guard at the sight of the Pokémon breeder. He slides down the tree again as Brock sits next to him. Brock lets out small sigh, "What happened now?" Gary lets out another loud "Fuck!" Brock shakes his head with a weak smile plastered on his face, "I heard you say that earlier too." Gary starts to pull at his hair in frustration, "I fucking kissed her Brock!" Brock looks at the younger boy and sighs once again. "At least she knows now." Gary looks at the squinting brother figure, "What the fuck do I do now!?" Brock stares off into the park laminated by the street lights, "For once….you got me there. I guess you should tell Ash so you can spur him on to let Misty down. Just….keep to plan…..explain your love to her when Ash says he doesn't love her back." Gary lets out a weak laugh, "Fucking Ashy Boy better tell her soon it's going to be awkward tomorrow."

Brock gives a laugh and slaps his friend's back. "You should tell him tomorrow morning." Gary stands up and extends a hand to help his friend up. Brock accepts the help and rises to his feet. The two friends make their way through the sleeping city of Hearthome back to the pokemon center and the Starly Inn. Brock continues to the Pokemon center but is a little thrown off when Gary doesn't go to the Inn. Brock turns to Gary with a face of question. Gary rubs his neck sheepishly much like Ash. "Ummm…It will be kinda awkward waking up tomorrow in the same room as Misty. Ummm can I sleep in your room for tonight? You know No homo." Brocks laughs, "You're lucky Sudowoodo has started sleeping out of his pokeball. I'm sure he will give up his bunk bed for you." Gary nods as a sign of thanks. The two friends make their way to the room Brock shares with Sudowoodo. Brock returns his rock pokemon and Gary bunks on the bed underneath Brocks. Before Gary can even say goodnight, a soft snore can be heard coming from above. Gary smiles and he too falls into a deep sleep with his mind on a certain red head.

* * *

**Well that's Chapter 4 hope you enjoyed and I promise to have chapter 5 up by no later than Friday. Please review and let me know what you like about the story so far and I promise chapter 5 will have another lemon as my thanks for not hating me for not updating for a while. Anyway hope you enjoyed 4 and if anyone can PM a PikaXBuna lemon please do! And one last thing. Anyone who checked my other story The Light of Mew I decided to suspended it for lack of popularity. Sorry but if you really liked it, PM and tell me and I may just mirage it with Hidden love some how. **

**Till next time world**

**-GoLdOnEaGlE signing off **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys I'm back with Chapter 5 hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Normal POV(FOCUS:Ash/Gary/Brock)

Ash opens his eyes as the light of the morning comes through the window. He goes to stretch his hands but feels them constricted. He looks down to see the naked girl before him. He smiles as pulls his left hand up and runs it through Dawn's midnight blue hair. Dawn gives a sigh of bliss and wraps her arms around Ash's torso. Ash rubs her back causing her hug on him to lighten. He kisses her hair and slides from underneath her. Dawn lets out a sigh of longing. Ash stands over her and gives her one last kiss on the cheek before making his way to the shower. He never notices the smile that crosses her face. Once Ash finishs his shower he steps outside back into his room to see his blue haired girlfriend still in a blissful sleep. He throws on a white shirt, followed by his black vest with the yellow V going across it. He puts on clean boxers and slides a pair jeans on as well. At last but not least he slips into his shoes and throws on his trademark red hat with the pokeball logo. Ash walks to the door but turns around to feel that something is missing. _Hmmmm…PIKACHU!_ He looks around the room but he can't find his yellow starter. He sighs, _probably looking for some ketchup._ He looks at his beautiful girlfriend one last time before exiting his room. Ash walks down the hall way of the Pokémon center to the mess hall, eager to dive into some breakfast. As he approaches the mess hall he sees his two older friends sitting at a table enjoying a cup of coffee. He walks over to them and sits next to Gary. "Morning Ashy Boy sleep well?" Ash gives a sigh of bliss before his cheeks turn a low red.

"Ummm ya I slept great. How about you guys?" Gary sighs, "Not so well Ashy Boy….Not so well."

Brock turns to Ash. "Gary has something to tell you." Ash turns to his childhood rival, "What is it Gary?" "Ashy Boy….Misty is in love with you." Ash is not surprise but hangs his head down. A quiet "Fuck" is heard from the raven haired trainer. Gary nods, "Exactly." But his tone sounds hurt. And Ash picks up on it this time and comes to a conclusion, "You love her don't you."

Gary turns to Brock and throws his hands in defeat, "Does everyone fucking know!?" Brock laughs, "Everyone except Dawn now." The sentence snaps Ash back to reality, "You mean…Misty knows you love her?" Gary sighs, "More or less…I kinda kissed her last night." Ash slaps Gary on the back of his head. "You idiot and you call me useless with girls Mr. Cheerleader Squad!" Gary scratches the back of his neck and sighs, "S-s-Shut up!"

Ash starts bursting out with laughter! Gary shots the raven haired teenager a glare that can freeze any fire. Brock stars bursting into laughter too. Gary hangs his head in defeat as the world has turned over. He Mr. Bachelor would make fun of Ash and call him thickhead and yet Ash has a girlfriend and now Gary is the one thickheaded and at a lost. The laughter of Brock and Ash's start to die down. Ash turns to Gary with tears of laughter still rolling down his cheeks, "Ok Gary what's the plan?" Gary looks at Ash with a confused face. "Gary you have been my friend since fucking birth even when you were arrogant in Kanto. You are still like my blood brother and I'm going to help get together with that Gyarados we all know as Misty." Gary gives his friend a smiles and mouths a thank you to the boy.

Brock crosses his arm in fake anger, "What I'm not your brother Ash?" Ash turns to the spiky haired breeder and laughs, "Shut up you're my perverted big brother too! Happy?" Brock shakes his head, "I was just kid—HEY WAIT AM MINUTE IM NOT A PERVERT!" He basically shouts the ending causing all the eyes of the pokemon center to alien them self's with the yelling young man. Brock slides down in his seat before Gary starts crying in laughter now. Ash snickers and turns his attention back to Gary, "So I ask again…what's the plan?" Gary speaks after his laughter stops, "Well….can you tell Misty you don't return her love?" Ash sighs, "I will but It's going to break her heart." Brock who had recovered from his embarrassment speaks up, "And then Gary will swing in and look like Prince Charming and mend her broken heart and ultimately win it." Ash shakes his head, "Well didn't Gary kiss her last night? And what happened did she slap you or what?"

The future poke Professor speaks, "I did and she just stood there. She didn't kiss back but she didn't push me away. And when I pulled away she didn't slap me or punch me or anything." Ash scratches his chin in question looking much more mature then he actually is. "Hmmm I guess I can tell her after my gym battle….OH SHIT MY GYM BATTLE!" And just as fast he committed to help self to help Gary; he turns back to the 10 year old that once travelled Kanto forgetting about everything besides the gym. Ash sprints from the table yelling, "I HAVE TO FIND PIKACHU!" The raven haired boy sprints out of the Pokémon center to find his trusty partner unaware of the night Pikachu had.

Normal POV(FOCUS:Pikachu/Bunary)

Pikachu lets out a quiet yawn. He opens his eyes to let the world around him flood in. The light of the f sun seeps through the forest roof like water leaking through holes in a roof. His brain jumps into high gear wondering as to why he is here in the woods and not in his best friend's room. Pikachu is one second away from bolting when he hears a quiet sleepy sigh and then feels a soft weight on his chest and a weird feeling in his crotch. He looks down to see a sleeping Buneary cuddling against his chest. As for the feeling he has in his southern area…let's just say our electric friend forgot to…pull out…. Any way back to the story. Pikachu lets out a sigh of relief and happiness. He wraps his short yellow hands around Buneary pulling her closer to him. "Pika…..pi" (what a night) he whispers with a small smile curling on to his lips. The two pokemon had an amazing night of mating which causes an idea to rise in Pikachu's mind. PIKA PI! PIKA PIKA PIKA PI! (Aw man! Buneary will be with child! My journey with Ash will be over after Sinnoh!) He basically yells forgetting about the sleeping Buneary wrapped around his chest. She stirs in her sleep and then slowly but surely opens her eyes.

A small tear rolls down her cheek as what her lover said sinks in. "Bun….buneary?" (Do you not want a family?) BUNEARY!? BUNEARY!? (DO YOU NOT LOVE ME!? DO YOU NOT WANT THIS CHILD!?) Pikachu sees the hurt in her eyes and he knows he has screwed up. Pikachu frantically tries to clear things up, "Pika pika pi…"(No I didn't mean it li-) BUNEARY! (YES YOU DID!) The bunny Pokémon hopes away back towards the city with tears rolling down her face which is covered by her fluffy ears.

Normal POV(FOCUS:Ash/Pikachu)

"Damn woods." Ash mutters under his breath. Ash walks through the deep forest near Hearthome City in his search for Pikachu. He has spent 2 hours already searching through the city and pokemon center and the woods are all that left. As Ash continues his search he hears quiet sniffles coming from the ground below him. He looks down to his show level and scans the ground looking for the source of the quiet sniffle. And then he sees his small starter. Pikachu is crouch down in a ball crying underneath a tree. Ash quickly leaps to his rescue believing someone has hurt him. "Pikachu! Pikachu what's wrong!?" Pikachu moves his head from the ball he has put himself in and stares at his master and best friend with tears rolling down his cheek.

Ash crouches down next to him and rubs his back to comfort him, "What's wrong Pikachu?" Pikachu looks up and speaks, "Pika…pi….pika….chu."

Ash shakes his head, "I wish I can understand you buddy." Pikachu tries his tears and stands up to act out what happened. He points one of his fingers at himself and nods. Ash rubs his chin but responds, "Yourself?" Pikachu nods in agreement and moves to the next stage. He starts to hop as high as he can and with his hands he pushes down one of his ears and pulls the other up as high as he can.

Ash looks at him with question but his face then lights up with realization, "Oh! Bunarey and you and then what?"

A blush makes its way to his cheeks as he performs the next action. Pikachu starts to thrust his pelvis forward against the air. Ash looks at Pikachu for a second before falling on the floor and rolling around in laughter. Pikachu crosses his arms in mock anger before giving Ash a light thunder shock. Ash jolts from the electricity and his laughter dies down.

"Sorry buddy but that was too funny so what happened huh? Where you too small?" He says with a grin at the end.

Pikachu stares into his master's eyes that can put and Glare attack to shame. Ash just laughs, "So what's wrong then? And where is she?" Pikachu sighs and points back to the city of Hearthome. Ash shakes his head and picks up his pokemon and places him on his shoulder. "Whatever is going on between you two you need to fix it buddy. I'll try and help any way I can." Pikachu gives him a weak smile and Ash returns it as the two make their way back to Hearthome. _I have to fix my problem too. _Ash gives a chuckle, "And you better make it quick we still have our battle with Fantina to win." Pikachu sadness recedes while he gives his trainer a real smile and a fist pump into the air. Ash chuckles, "NOW that's the Pikachu I know."

Normal POV(FOCUS:Dawn/Bunarey)

Dawn runs to the restroom upon hearing knocking at her door. _Ah man ah man! No one can see me with my bed head! _

She yells to the door "I'll be right there!" She is just about to step into the bathroom when she gets NO respond from the door.

She slowly walks to the door to hear soft crying. "Hello?" Still silence except for the quiet tears. She quickly opens the door to see no one there. She is about to the close the door thinking she has gone insane but the door gets stopped. Surprised, the bluenette looks down and sees her bunny pokemon, Bunarey standing there with tears rolling down her cheeks. Dawn picks up Bunarey.

"Oh my gosh Bunarey what's wrong!? Did someone thing happen!? Is Pikachu ok?" Dawn mentions Pikachu because Bunarey loves him so much she would be torn up if something happen to him but upon saying his name Bunarey starts to cry even more.

Dawn snuggles Bunarey against her chest to calm her down as she closes the door and takes a seat on Ash's bed since she is still in his room. As Dawn rubs the back of Bunarey's head, Bunarey's waterfall of tears start to recede back into her eyes. With Bunarey calm, the coordinator starts to question her. "What's wrong Bunarey? Why are you crying?

" Bunarey pulls away from Dawn's chest and stands on top of the bed and just like Pikachu she has to act out what happened. Almost like how Pikachu did it, she points to herself and then crouches down as if to poop but gives out a loud chuuuu! Dawn nods her head in understanding and Bunarey continues. With one of her furry hands she points out of the pokecenter window to the forest outside of Hearthome city. Dawn nods her head, "So you and Pikachu go to the forest and do what?" Bunarey then looks down to the bed with a blush clear on her face.

Dawn looks at Bunarey with confusion before she makes the realization. "So….Do you want a boy or girl?" Buneary looks up at her master as her cheeks darken.

Dawn gives Bunarey a mock smile but Bunarey doesn't smile back. Dawn sees the deep sadness in her eyes, "'…Pikachu still wants to travel with Ash doesn't he?" Bunarey is surprise she sees the truth straight away but can only nod in approval. "Bunarey, Pikachu loves you just as much as Ash loves me. He knows he must do what is right and I'm sure he will see in time but don't ever forget Bunarey. He loves you and always will." The word comfort Bunarey and the two share a hug. Then it dawns on Bunarey. She pulls away from the hug and looks at Dawn with a suspicious face. Dawn looks back at her, "what?" Her eyes point at the bed and she looks back at Dawn who has a rather deep blush as well. Bunarey giggles as Dawn shoves her out of her room.

Normal POV(FOCUS:Misty/Ash)

Misty awakes from her conflicting slumber to a knock at her door. She opens her eyes and turns her attention to the door of her room. _Is it Ash? _She turns her attention the empty bed next to her and memories of the night before flood her mind while a blush kisses her cheek.

She shakes her head of internal struggles and slips out of bed. The knocking continues and Misty responds with her usual fiery yell, "I'M COMING HOLD ON!"

Then the voice of her beloved responses, "Take your time." Misty gives a sigh of happiness and quickly changes into her Kanto gear and opens the door. Ash gives her a smile and she feels her heart flutter to Arceus. Ash breaks Misty trance, "Can I come in…..I need to talk to you."

Misty quickly shakes herself awake, "Oh ya come in." Ash smiles and walks in and sits on Gary's bed while she sits on hers and facing Ash.

Misty can feel her heart pounding through her chest. _What does he want to talk about? Does he return my feelings oh Arceus please!_ While Ash is mind is not so optimistic. _Fuck please don't freak out and go on a murderous rampage please don't freak out! _Ash looks up to lock eyes with Misty's emerald orbs filled with hope. Ash takes a deep breath and lets it out, "Misty….I don't love you."

* * *

**Well thats Chapter 5 guys hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review and thank you to all for being so patient. **

**Till next time world!**

**GoLdOnEaGlE signing off**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for waiting guys but Chapter 6 is complete! *Sigh* I would almost literately only write one paragraph a night with all my homework. But that is no excuses and I'm sorry for taking long to get 6 up but here it is. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Normal POV(FOCUS:Ash/Misty)

Daggers.

Daggers. His words are daggers to Misty's heart. _I don't love you…..I don't love you…..I don't love you_. The 4 words bounce around in Misty's heart, ripping it in half. Ash shuffles nervously on the bed "At least not the way you want me too. You're my sister Misty…not my lover." If the last world where daggers then these are bullets to her heart.

The infamous rage of Misty Waterflower boils over and explodes out like a volcano! She jumps to her feet and yells as loud as she can. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! ASH I WAS THE FIRST TO TRAVEL WITH YOU! THE FIRST TO HELP YOU! YOUR FIRST MENTOR! I HAVE ALWAYS SUPPORTED YOU! ASH I LOVE YOU!"

Ash hangs his head down, _I knew she would react like this…_ Ash finally responds with his eyes still towards the floor, "I love another." If her heart wasn't broken before, it was now. "WHO!? THAT BLUE HAIRED SLUT?! YOU LOVE HER!? I WILL FUCKING KILL HER!" That crossed the line with Ash. He could deal with her yelling but once she brought Dawn into this his rage tripled Misty's.

He flies up from his position on Gary's bed and grabs Misty's hand hard as she makes to leave the room and pulls her back. She falls back on to the bed, all the rage drains from Misty's eyes and replaced with fear. What scares her is the lack of emotion in her eyes, they are just solemn. He speaks to her with a voice that scared her shitless. A voice that sounds as if a demon has taken over him. A voice that has no emotion, no love, no care, no joy. Nothing of the old Ash. "You fucking touch her or call her that again, I will fucking hate you for all eternity." He releases her hands just as Misty's tears start to roll down her cheeks. She screwed up and both of them knew. Ash is snapped out of his anger and releases her hand.

He has seen the hurt he has put on the poor girl and quickly regrets what he has said. A single tear rolls out of his left and eye and he whispers to the crying girl, "I'm sorry." The sorry has a double meaning and he slowly walks out of her room into the hallway. The raven haired teen prays he hasn't just lost one of his closest friends as he walks to the lobby leaving Misty in tears.

Normal POV(FOCUS:Misty)

The salty tears roll down Misty's cheeks as she huddles up into a ball on her bed. _Why…..why….why did he leave?...why did he go to Sinnoh….why did he have to meet that blue haired girl…..why did he have to fall for her…why…..why…._ Misty shakes her head as the same questions repeats over and over in her brain. It had been twenty minutes since Ash had left the room, not that she knew but to her it felt like years.

He hadn't comforted her when he made her cry. He only said I'm sorry and left the room. Leaving her by herself to deal with her emotions. But even she knew she had it coming after what she said to Dawn. She felt terrible for what she said about Dawn and need to apologize to her. But her mind drifted away from Dawn and not to Ash but to….Gary. She prays for him to come and comfort her to reassure her that everything will be okay like many times he has done before on their journeys. But why? After the kiss she feels betrayed by him and yet feels a longing for him too. She repeats over and over through her brain, _I love Ash….I love Ash….I love Ash…I love Ash….or do I….._ She quickly shakes off that last part and along with her tears. Her heart is yelling for Gary but she chooses to inhglore it and quickly jumps into the shower to clean herself off from the crying. All along the same question repeats itself nearly driving the gym leader insane. _Do I love Ash Ketchum?_

Normal POV(FOCUS:Gary/Ash/Brock/Dawn)

Pain

Pain. The pain Ash feels is nothing he has ever felt before. The pain is worse than any hyper beam head on. The pain of breaking the heart of a best friend. As a second tear rolls down his cheeks, Ash picks up his pase intill he breaks into a full on sprint out of the Starly inn and to the pokemon center.

He runs past a bewilder Brock and continues towards his room. As he approaches, the bedroom door of Dawn's room opens and out steeps the blue haired beauty. She turns around and sees her boyfriend now walking towards. A smile of appears on Dawn's face but soon drops away when she notices the tear rolling down Ash's cheek. She rushes over and the two embrace each other. Ash squeezes her tightly as memories of what he said return. When Dawn finally pulls away, she looks up into his auburn eyes, as if trying to suck way all the pain from them.

Ash speaks first in a faint whisper, "I broke her heart….." Dawn wraps her arms around him again as the tears continue to fall from Ash's eyelids. When Ash lets go, the two walk towards the cafeteria hand in hand but in a dead winter silence. Brock looks up from his newspaper to she Ash and Dawn walking towards him. As he registers the pain on Ash's face he can tell what has happened. Ash and Dawn sit down quietly across from Brock in the booth. Brock places the paper down and looks up to Ash and Dawn.

He finally breaks the silence, "You told her?" Ash gives a solemn nod. Brock sighs, "Ash she was going to find out one way or the other so please don't beat yourself up on it." Ash sighs as well and pulls his cap over his sad eyes to cast down a sad shadow. "I left her heart in pieces. I hope she is ok." Dawn nods her head, "I'm sure Misty will be ok sweetie. From what you told me about her she is a strong willed girl who doesn't let anything hold her back for long."

Ash replies with his voice thick with sadness, "Even a Gyarados like Misty needs a prince to give her love. She wanted me to be her Prince, but I didn't want her to be my princess. I hope Gary can mend her broken heart." Brock nods in agreement, "Its up to him now." The young coordinator looks at the two in confusion, "What do you mean 'up to Gary now'?" Brock turns his attention to the blunette. "Gary kissed Misty last night basically proclaiming his love to her but Misty showed no rage when the kiss ended and is probably in limbo right now between Gary and Ash." Brock sighs and shakes his head, "Feel kinda sorry for Misty right now. Her heart is in a mess." Ash looks down at the table with his mood slipping back into a dark cloud, "It's all my fault." Dawn pulls the boy into another hug trying to bring him out of the dark cloud knows as guilt.

Normal POV(FOCUS:Gary/Misty)

Gary slowly walks towards the room belonging he shares with Misty, his heart pounding out of his chest. _Fuck….fuck….fuck….fuck! What am I going to say!? Fuck…fuck…maybe I should turn back…Fuck…fuck!_

Gary slowly walks up to the door and turns the knob. He pocks his head through to see Misty sitting on the side of her bed with her face buried in her hands. Gary gives a quiet sigh so she could not hear his approach. He walks up to the crying gym leader and sits next to her. At first all is silent except for her quiet tears.

Gary musters his courage and slips and arm around her and pulls her towards him. She turns and looks into his black orbs when a small sparkle can be seen in them. She buries her face into his black and purple shirt crying out all her pain. Gary is momentously stunned but soon wraps another arm around her back pulling her deeper into the hug. And just like Dawn, he wishes her could absorb all the pain she feels. After a total of 10 mins of off and on crying the red head finally controls her tears. Gary relaxes his hold on her as she looks up towards him. She felt weak and yet strong and safe in his arms. She had hugged Ash before but this hug…..was different. It was full of compassion and caring and…love. The toxic like feeling of the hug shuts down Misty's brain and just as Gary opens his mouth to speak her lips slam into his.

Normal POV(FOCUS:Pikachu/Bunaery)

Pikachu wonders around the pokemon center looking for his beloved. He had torn out Bunaery's heart and he must find a way to fix it. He vows never to say such a thing again and that he will love her till the powers of Dialga fad away. "Pika Pi!" (I have to find her!) Pikachu sprints around the pokemon center on all 4's looking for the bunny pokemon.

He runs upstairs to Dawn's room and finds no one in sight. He sighs and checks Ash's room next door but with the same result. No Bunaery. He runs out of his master's room to the kitchen of the pokemon center. He enters the cooking room, dodging the feet of the cooks and chefs. They curse as one tries to chase him away with a butcher knife. Pikachu chuckles to himself as the fat man holding the knife trips and falls slamming his fat face against the hard ground. The fat Sew Chef curses as he rises to feet with Pikachu long gone.

Only when Pikachu is out of Kitchen and somehow behind and under the front desk does he allow himself to stop and catch his breath. A quiet "Bunaery" comes from the darkness behind him. He turns around as Bunaery emerges from the back of the hollow front desk. Before she can speak again, Pikachu pulls her into a compassionate hug that almost literally said, "I'm sorry. A tear of happiness rolls down the cheeks of the bunny pokemon as Pikachu pulls away.

With his small fingers, Pikachu wipes the tears away from her eyes. He gives her a smile full of love and happiness. "Pika Pika Pi." (I love you and I will love the child you will give me with all my heart.) Bunaery pulls her lips into a smile as more tears run down. Pikachu embraces her and the two rub their noses together while looking deeply into each other's eyes. Then a small kick can be felt against Pikachu's stomach. The two pull apart and Pikachu looks at Bunaery who has equal bewilderment. "Pika…Pika pi?" (Um…we lay eggs right?) Bunarey nods in agreement. Pika pik? (So why did Pika Jr. kick?) As he ends the sentence he rubs her belly as if wanting Pika Jr. to tell him why he kicked. "Bun Bun Bunarey." (I...I...I don't know…) Pikachu runs different scenarios through his head. _Did she cheat on me? No she couldn't have. I took her virginity last night. So why is our baby not in an egg? Why is he….free in her uterus? _

Then it heats him. Hybrid.

* * *

**Yep another cliff hanger! Am I evil or what? Anyway hope you guys liked the new chapter and I will try and get 7 up as soon as possible. Oh and in my story pokemon give birth in like a month not 9. Yep speeding up the circle of life people! Please Review guys!**

**Till next Time world!**

**-GoLdOnEaGlE signing off**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys...I FINALLY POSTED AGAIN!...sorry for taking so long. I have been actually been working on my third story (which is Girls und Panzers:Boys with Tanks! a fanfic of the Japanese anime Girls und Panzers. I'm pretty bad at writing pokemon battles but tank warfare I somehow find easier to write. XD please check it out and check out the anime too!) and this one and I had this done a while but now I remembered it and I went through and edited it and here it is. I'm looking for a male and female OC for the next chapter guys, pm an OC and I'll see if I'll use it. And this chapter has a lot of EGOshipping but I promise next chapter will have pearly lemon and all sorts of other pearlshipping! Thx guys for being patient for this chapter and so with out a further ado...let the fic resume!**

* * *

Normal POV(FOCUS:Pikachu/Bunarey)

"B….b…Bunarey?!" (A…h..hybrid …but that's impossible!?") Bunarey stutters out in disbelief. How can a pokemon have a hybrid pokemon? It was impossible! The genes of both the pokemon would meet but only one gene prevailed and the offspring would take the form of the parent with that gene. It looked like Bunarey's and Pikachu's genes actually pooled together and COMBINED!

The electric mouse reaches out to Bunarey and rubs her stomach again while receiving a giggle from his furry lover. "Pika Pika pika Pi." (Well whatever he or she may be I will still lover it and you.") The bunny Pokemon looks into the eyes of her mate and smiles. "Pika..pika…pi." (And if I have to give up my dream to become a champion then so be it. I will do it with love for you and Pika Jr.) A tear rolls down Bunarey'e eye as he finish his sentence. Is he really willing to give up his dream for her and their baby? "Bun…bun…bunarey?" (Are you…really willing to sacrifice your dreams for us?)

Pikachu gives her a warm smile that could melt any girl's heart, "Pika Pika Pika chu." (Of course, I'm really sorry for what I said, but I truly love you Bunarey and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side.) Another tear rolls down the cheeks of Bunarey before the two embrace in a loving hug. Pikachu grins as he fells another tiny kick against his stomach.

Normal POV(FOCUS:Gary/Misty)

To say Gary was surprised was like saying Dialga is a just a dragon type. A vast understatement! When he went to comfort Misty he was expecting to get slapped at least 3 times before he could even think about kissing her. But yet she didn't move a muscle in rage against him but instead cried into his chest and them forcefully slam her lips against his. Her lips tasted like a peach. So sweet but yet he found a sour taste hidden behind the kiss. This sour taste was none other than sadness. He tasted sadness itself in the kiss. Before she could snake her arms around his neck he pushed her away slightly and looking deep into her emerald eyes. The green seas are dancing with mix emotion once again just like night he first tasted her lips. She smiles a beautiful smile that makes Gary's heart skip a beat.

He quickly shakes his head and speaks the truth, "Misty….I love you with all my heart…but do you really love me? Or do you need some rebound guy form Ash's rejection? Think with your heart Misty and please give me an answer. Do you really love me? Is the boy you love Gary Oak or is it sill Ashton Ketchum?" Gary looks at the red haired he gave his heart to and sees the internal conflict she must fight. But she must fight it alone. He stands up from the bed and makes his way to the door. He looks back at her one last time to see her staring at him with loving eyes beckoning for him to return. He steels him and turns back around and leaves the red head to herself.

He had to make that decision, no matter how much he can love her, Gary will never be in a relationship with her if she still loves another. The brown haired boy sighs and walks down the hallway of the Starly Inn, praying to Arceus she will make the right choice according to herself. As Gary walks away from the hotel room, Misty is left in a state of wonder. _He loves me but yet he wants ME to love him too. He's sweet…..do I love Gary? _Misty sighs.

What a trip she has been having. First being happy to see Ash, then being crushed and rejected by him and now knowing Gary loves her! This is an over load for the red head gym leader. Her mind starts to replay times she spent with the pokemon professor in training. The countless times they laughed, cried and spent together.

FLASHBACK Normal POV(FOCUS:Misty/Gary) 5 years ago

A 13 year old Misty walks down the route on the way to Goldenrod City with Gary Oak to her right. It has been a year since the two started traveling together and she was having a blast! She never admitted it to anyone but herself but she was having way more fun traveling through Johto with Gary then through Kanto with Ash and Brock.

She liked listening to his advice even with her being a gym leader. She started to not hate the Pokémon poems he told her and the battles they had together where the best and always a test of both of their abilities. The walk to Goldenrod that day was peaceful with different Pokémon frolicking around and having fun with one another. In till one Pokémon lurking in the shadows decides to make its presence know. As it lumbers forward, the two human travelers notices its advance and it does not advance alone. It is soon know the hostile pokemon are a pack of Mightyenas and Poochenas, a total of 10 in all. The howling wolf Pokémon advance on the two teenagers.

With poke ball in hand, Gary grabs Misty by the hand and pulls her behind him. A pink blush rises to Misty's face at the contact between them. His hands are soft and yet firm at the same time. It was strong and yet gentle. Her blush increase as he pulls her behind her and the all too familiar Gary Oak smirk appears on his lips. , "You stay there Red….I can handle this." Gary enlarges the pokeball and tosses it towards the dogs. The ball opens up to reveal his faithful Blastoise.

"BLASTOISE!" It roars at the 10 advancing enemies. The Poochyenas scurry back towards the forest but the 4 Mightyenas hold their ground and bark back at the turtle pokemon. Gary roars out the first order, "Blastoise, give them a warning shot, Hydro cannon at their feet let's go!" The water pokemon grunts in approval and fires a powerful pump of water from the two cannons in his shell. As the water splashes at their feet, the pack slowly walks backwards but stops, clearly not about to back down. Gary smiles, "Looks like we have to do this the hard way."

One of the Mighyenas barks out a command and 3 of the wolfs charge the Blastious and clamp down on his right arm with a mighty crunch attack. The massive water pokemon winces from the pain of the triple crunch attack. Gary smiles, "Fling them Blastoise and Hydro pump them in the air" Blastoise gives a cocky smile of his own and throws the helpless Mightyenas into the air and unleashes a powerful stream of water from his cannons at the panicking midair Mightyenas. The 3 dogs are blasted off in a similar manner like Ash's nemeses Team Rocket, their blast off brings a giggle to Misty.

The final Mightyena gives a death glare at the red head. His eyes flash with hatred and anger. How dare this girl laugh at his fallen brethren! The final pokemon starts into a fast run aiming at his target…Misty. Misty starts to panic and reaches for her belt to grab one of her poke balls. But in a blink of an eye, her brown haired travelling companion steps in front of her and faces the charging Mightyena. The howling dag registers the new target and actually starts to slow down. As Gary braces for impact, the Mightyena comes to a stop in front of him. Gary cautiously opens his eyes to see what has happened? Did Blastoies hit him? Did Misty call out a pokemon to stop him?

No the wolf pokemon just sits there and stares at the brown haired boy with wonder in his eyes. It was almost as if the pokemon was saying, "_Really? Your willing to take an attack for HER?"_ Gary can decipher what the pokemon is trying to say and nods his head proudly. "Of course I would steep in front of her.! I would give my life for h….errrr….any of my friends!" Gary says awkwardly. Misty blushes when she relies the truth of what he was actually going to say.

The grey and black pokemon continues his stare at the boy and then to his old target and notices her blush. The wolf gives a knowing smile and walks towards Gary. Gary is a little started but lets the pokemon advance. The Mightyena, with a gentle push of his nose, knocks a small, empty Pokeball from Gary's belt holder. He pushes his nose against the small button and transforms into a red beam of light and disappears with in the small red and white ball. Gary is flabbergasted as the ball shakes 3 times which is followed by a loud_ ping._ Gary timidly picks up the pokeball as if this is a dream and it never actually happened. The blue turtle pokemon walks over to Gary and opens his own pokeball and returns himself seeing his work here is done.

Gary turns his attention to Misty and notices the small blush on her smiles at the girl which snaps her out of her faze. She gives him back an awkward smiles and rubs her neck sheepishly, "Umm thanks….and congrates on getting the Mightyena." Gary smiles and replies, "Um ya sure no problem and thanks, though I didn't really try….but after all I'm Gary Oak!" He says with his usual arrogant grin. She snorts and laughs herself, "Whatever Oak, let's keep going to Goldenrod already." The brown haired boy nods, "Ya lets go its almost dark."

Flashback end

Misty smiles and blushs as the memory ends. Gary was and still is willing to give up his life and safety for her. She never heard Ash or Brock say they were will to DIE for her. Only Gary ever said something so sweet and loving to her. She lies down on her bed and looks up towards the sky blue ciling of her room and soon falls into another memory of her and Gary.

Flashback (Normal POV (FOCUS:Misty/Gary) 6 years

"Pysduck is unable to battle! The victory goes to the challenger Herman of Pallet Town!" Gary booms out as the battle at the Cerulean gym comes to a dramatic end. With 5 of her pokemon out of the match, Misty calls on her pysduck who defeats 4 of the raven haired boy's pokemon. But at last her Pysduck sarcomas to its fatigue and falls to hands of the challenger's Pikachu. A smile makes its way on to Misty's face after seeing the Pikachu and its trainer make a celebratory pose much like her old friend use to and probably still does.

The gym leader walks around the pool/battlefield and shakes hands with the victor and hands him the blue water drop gym badge. The boy takes it and shakes her hand egearly, "Thank you sooo much this battle was amazing! I can't wait to train and take on the next gym, right Pika!?" The yellow mouse smiles and pumps his fist into the air with the same manner as Pikachu did and probably still does. The boy laughs at his partner and the two walk out of the gym smiling and laughing. A small tear starts to fall from Misty's left eye when Gary approaches her from his position as referee.

As Gary approaches he hears her sniveling and catches a glimpse of a single tear drop falling to the ground below. He rushs up and stands in front of her to look her in the eyes, "Misty…..whats wrong…you battled great! There is no need to be ashamed of a loss!" Misty looks up, the tears are now streaming down her eyes and she does the only thing she can think up. She embraces her friend and unloads a river of tears into his chest. Gary ius taken back but returns the hug and lets her dry.

Misty looks up with tear still rolling down her now red for blushing cheeks, "G-g-Gary…I-I-I miss-s-s him!" The word punches Gary in the gut and rips him apart inside. He sighs and rubs her back, "I know you do and so do I but always remember I will be there for you…always." When he finishes his declaration they fall into an awkward silence and a blush finds its way to both of their cheeks. After a few seconds Misty smiles, "Thanks Gary." Gary relaxes and smiles as well, "Sure no problem."

Flashback end.

Misty smiles as that memory also sees its end. The boy she has known for 7 years is willing to die for her and will always be there for her. Gary Oak was devoting himself all to Misty and here she was still confused on who she likes. And then it hits her. Ash has changed. This Ash is no longer the boy from Kanto that was cute and innocent who needed help on almost everything. Now he is the teacher, the expert and no longer that cute boy she fell for. Now she can see clearly**(A/N : the rainbow! XD god I love puns)** the boy who she truly had feelings for, the boy who truly has feelings for her is Gary Oak. The arrogant son of Prof. Oak is the boy she has fallen head over heels in love with.

Normal POV (FOCUS:Ash/Dawn/Brock/Gary)

Gary walks into the pokemon center with his brain buzzing with activity. "_Arceus…PLEASE MAKE SURE MISTY CHOSSES WHAT IS RIGHT IN HER HEART! PLEASE!" _Gary never wants to be with Misty if she will truly never love him. He just wants her to be happy. Gary lets out a sight as he makes his way over to the breakfast table shared by his 3 friends.

Ash is the first to look up and can see the stress in Gary's face. "Gary! What's up? What did…Misty say?" Brock slides over in the booth as Gary sits down next to him. The professor in training lowers his head and sighs. "She kissed me but I needed to make sure she kissed me because she loves me and not because she needs someone to rebound on. So I left her in her room thinking. I think its best no one bothers her for the day and we go on with our own individual plans. I take it you're ready to fight Fantina, Ash?"

At the mention of battle, Ash lightens up out of the dark cloud that was consuming him. "Oh ya! I'm ready for sure but I need to find Pikachu. Him and Buneary have gone MIA ever since I had the serious talk with him this morning." Gary and Brock lift their eyes brows up at the mention "serious talk". Brock is the first of the two to question it. "What is this 'serious talk' you speak of Ash?" Ash blushes before continuing, "It seems that last night….him and buneary…..they….ummmm…." Dawn giggles and interrupts her flustering boyfriend. "What Ash is TRYING to say is that Pikachu and Buneary last night…." Dawn leans in towards the middle of the table giving the cue that Brock and Gary should do the same and whispers, "Did it."

Both Brock and Gary pull back and look at each other before bursting out in laughter. Dawn soon joins them too in laughter and even in his dark mood; Ash can't help but let out his laugh as well. The pokemon breeder continues to laugh when a sinister joke comes to his mind. He looks over to the blue haired girl, "You know Dawn….Pokémon tend to follow or do what their trainers do…if you know what I mean." He says the end with sly grin. Dawn and Ash's cheeks both go red and Ash says something he wish he never did, "How did you know?"

Brock, Gary and Dawn wide eyed and stare straight at Ash. Brock fumbles on words before erupting into another wave of laughter. "NO FUCKING WAY! YOU TWO ARE TOO MUCH!" Dawn slaps Ash in the arm as her blush turns from pink to a dark ruby. "ASH! HE WAS JOKING!" He looks at her with question before sweat dropping and giving an awkward laugh, "Oh…opps...sorry sweetie…." Gary and Brock by now are both LITERALLY on the floor of the Pokémon center, rolling around with tears of laughter rolling down their cheeks. By now all the people and Pokémon of the center now transfix themselves on the teenage boy and young man rolling around on the floor acting like idiots. Ash gets up and grabs both of them by the ear in a manner new to Gary but to Brock it's like seeing an old friend. He pulls them to their feet and finally the two die down and take their seats once again.

As the gears in Brock's brain start to tear a realization comes to his mind, "Is that why you two didn't come back to camp that other night?" Ash and Dawn both blush and try to avoid eye contact with their older brother figure. Ash rubs the back of his neck sheepishly before finally confessing to the dead, "Ummmm…..ya…." Brock tries his best to hold in his laughter and by judging the small tears rolling from Gary's eyes her is struggling too. "Man you guys are nasty…but seriously stay safe guys and DON'T end up on fucking MTV!" Ash and Dawn smile, "Don't worry Brock we have our protection we will stay safe." Gary mutters under his breath, "And try not to wake up the whole fucking Pokémon center at the next city." Dawn and Ash shoot Gary death glares before they themselves start laughing. This morning has proven to be a real test to all the friends of Ash Ketchum and himself but the day is not yet done. Not by a long shot!

* * *

**Well that's Chapter 7 guys hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to Review!**

**Till next time world!**

**GEaGle signing off!**


End file.
